Comprensione
by LiNeAloKa
Summary: Porque talvez ele o entendesse melhor do que qualquer outro.


**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertence, nem seus personagens lindos e tentadores, nem meu lindo Enma. Quem criou eles não foi minha mente grandiosa e sim a de uma mulher chamada Akira Amano, pois é. Eu **NÃO** ganho dinheiro com o que escrevo, OU SEJA, sou pobre e perrapada que escreve pelo simples e doce prazer de receber elogios e comentários. Desculpe acabar com os seus sonhos._

_Sem mais delongas, LEIAM!  
_

* * *

Rauji encarou o chão seco e quente e que queimava seus joelhos, ele não sabia quando e nem como havia ficado assim, mas não importava também... Não mais. Não quando as lembranças voltavam a sua mente com força.

_Ele encarou o sangue e mais a frente o corpo estendido de sua mãe com terror. Podia escutar os gritos, os risos maldosos, irreal, ele sentia a quentura do liquido rubro tocando as pontas de seus dedos, irreal, e a frieza das lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto machucado._

Irreal. Tudo.

A sua frente ele enxergava pés agora, um descalço e o outro com um tênis sujo e velho.

_Rauji sentiu seu corpo tremer de pânico, ele iria morrer? Ele estava aliviado? Não, ele estava com medo certo? Ele queria morrer? Sua mãe estava morta... Ele queria morrer... Por quê? Por que ele apenas não foi capaz de chegar a sua casa mais cedo?_

Rauji levantou a cabeça devagar, os cortes e ferimentos pelas pernas descobertas passando pelos seus olhos, a magreza do corpo jovem, o sangue que pingava pelo braço esquerdo, a mão ferida. Tudo ele enxergou, mas só quando encarou o rosto ferido e os olhos vermelhos é que ele realmente prestou atenção naquele a sua frente.

_Ele escutava a voz baixa de Adelheide, os murmúrios de Koyo, o suspiro de Julie, sim, ele era capaz de lembrar-se da presença dos seus amigos. Mas isso não importava. Nada importava. Sua mãe, o corpo dela, o sangue dela, estava tudo ali na sua frente, diante dos seus olhos, diante de si. Nada mais importava._

Enma o encarava com calma, os olhos vermelhos lhe dando total atenção, mas mesmo assim não havia nada em seu olhar. Não havia pena, nem temor, nem lágrimas. Ele apenas o encarava com tristeza e compreensão, mas não com pena. Rauji sentiu uma força nascer em si e levantou seu corpo, agora Enma o encarava de baixo, e seu olhar nunca mudou.

_Uma sombra o envolveu. Rauji encarou Enma, o garoto pequeno e ruivo e quieto. Ele não viu nenhuma reação, ele não viu o garoto suspirar, lamentar, tentar lhe confortar, chorar. Nada. Mas foi então que Rauji lembrou que Enma nunca chorava. Não mais._

_Enma apenas o encarou, o rosto eternamente moldado na tristeza, o garoto não conversava muito com ele, na verdade com ninguém, e não tinha a força para protegê-lo, mas talvez ele o entendesse melhor do que ninguém._

- Rauji, você quer fugir? – Enma sussurrou enquanto andava ao lado do amigo. Rauji o encarou.

- Eu faço o que Enma pedir, se você quiser fugir, então eu fugirei também.

Enma não respondeu. Não era necessário.

_Quando todos já haviam ido embora, Rauji voltou ao local agora vazio. O sangue seco ainda era uma mancha na terra fria e a marca do corpo da sua mãe ainda estava lá. Rauji então sentiu suas pernas tremerem e finalmente cedeu a pressão. Acabado. Estava tudo acabado. Naquela hora ele havia se desligado do mundo ao seu redor._

_- Você pode chorar... – uma voz sussurrou na escuridão onde ele havia se escondido, abrindo os olhos Rauji encarou o garoto pequeno e triste sem dizer nada, seus olhos ardiam. Então havia se dado conta dos braços pequenos rodeando seu pescoço, e da camisa suja e velha e manchada de sangue em seu rosto e do frio das gotas de chuva em sua pele. Ele se assustou, mas isso não importava agora._

_E então ele apenas chorou._

_

* * *

_

**_N/A: _**Então? Gostaram? Bem, essa foi minha primeira fic de KHR e, sério, eu preciso escrever muitas coisas com os Shimon! Sim, me apaixonei por essa família! Para os pesames dos Vongola fãs eu sou muito mais apaixonada pelos Shimon! E acho que deveria crescer o número de coisas com eles, ainda não entendo como pode ter tão pouco, mas pode deixar que eu dou um jeito nisso.

E nada mal para uma primeira fic de KHR em? Bem, espero que tenham gostado!

Lembrando que **REVIEWS NÃO TE MATAM OK?**


End file.
